


冒险者做出作死行为却最终大难不死

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 那天，他回忆起了三个模糊的音节，那正是爱梅特塞尔克已不被任何人所知的真名。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 68





	冒险者做出作死行为却最终大难不死

**Author's Note:**

> 继续写点xp小短篇爽一爽，虽然是那篇手冲的后续却实在是没正经到不能拿来手冲。

冒险者眼前的迷雾让他的大脑一片麻木……是光之力泄露、自己快要食罪灵化了吗？不然为什么无法思考、也什么都回忆不起来呢？他不由自主地向前迈步走去，及踝深的水是温热的，因此涉水前行虽然有点费力却不会感觉不适，冒险者心中生出一丝抗拒，雾气越来越浓了，他不应该在这种地方莫名其妙地前行。

但他的身体不听他的使唤，水流的声音随着他的脚步越来越近，很快就到了眼前。

眼前仍是浓雾，但雾中浮现出了一个人影，他一丝不挂地背对着冒险者，就那么站在水面上，从上方倾注而下的水流打湿了他的头发，棕白相间微卷的发丝被抬起的左手拢到后脑，泛着湿润的光泽。他略低着头，白皙的脖子上浮现出精致的颈骨的形状，那些柔和又带着某种锋利气质的凸起顺着脊背一路向下，隐没在紧实的肌肉之间，成为一道利落的凹痕，让人一看就知道这是一具善于战斗的肉体。但与这种印象不同的是，收窄的腰部下方，有着挺翘浑圆的臀部，那两块柔软饱满的肌肉上方，臀涡也为这肉体增添了一丝暧昧的色香，上方落下的水珠总是在臀涡中流连片刻才以一个优雅的曲线划过臀部，又顺着一双有力的长腿汇入脚下的积水中。人影的右手撑在腰际，泛着不祥青黑色的指尖陷在臀部的皮肉里，冒险者的眼睛被那小小的凹陷完全吸住了，甚至有些呼吸加速，他的本能将全身的血液都送到下腹，但是他的理智告诉他，这样是不行的——因为这，是那个无影，爱梅特赛尔克。

冒险者想到这或许是个梦，和之前的“那一次”一样，但比起上一次爱梅特赛尔克在自己面前手淫的香艳，这次的这个无影似乎多了一些圣洁。然而香艳也好圣洁也罢，这些梦境都昭示着自己这个光之意志的继承者、海德林的战士竟毫无道理地被这个佐迪亚克的使徒吸引了，还产生了一些旖旎的、隐秘的兴趣。如果在现实中，冒险者一定会万分懊悔，可是在梦中他却无法思考那么多，冒险者脑海中被本能的渴望充斥着，他想触碰那紧绷的腰侧，把手指按在柔软的臀肉上，也许不包含什么性的意味，但是冒险者想触碰爱梅特赛尔克，也想拥抱他——这种想法让冒险者心中充满了名为“怀念”的热流，那感觉就像是他们曾经拥抱过一样。

然而，在这个爱梅特赛尔克眼中，怀着复杂心情凝视着他的冒险者似乎并不存在。所以他毫无防备地转过身，坦然地站在那，闭上眼扬起了头，暴露出脆弱的喉结。从头上淋下的水在锁骨间留下小小的水洼，又像盈满的杯一样溢出，水流划过健壮的胸肌，绕开小巧的乳头。他的皮肤太白了，衬得有些泛红的乳晕格外惹眼，下方漂亮的腹肌上，肚脐像是凿刻上去的一般，完美地在黄金分割点上烙下恰到好处的装饰。这具肉体美好得不似天然之物，又看不出任何人工的痕迹，柔韧的皮肤下面奔涌着生命的魔力，又不透露出一丝多余的锋芒，因为掌控着这具肉体的是那个名为爱梅特赛尔克的神秘灵魂，即使是全身赤裸着，也充满了节制克己的美感。他的下身毛发修剪得整洁体面，半硬着的阴茎有着漂亮的形状，爱梅特赛尔克没有去触碰它，就像那欲望是属于别人的一样。他又一次把头发拢到后脑，露出饱满的额头，水流沿着瘦削的脸颊流下，他向前迈了两步，骨节分明的脚趾被温热的水蒸出淡淡的粉色，反衬得那些透出青紫的趾甲比什么都要性感，他在水面上虚虚地看向冒险者，水珠从羽扇般的睫毛上甩落，又碎成无数颗消失不见。冒险者也看向爱梅特赛尔克，他想起之前的那个梦，想起爱梅特赛尔克的低喘和鼻音、想起白色的黏液、想起骨节分明的手指间露出器官上跳动的血管、想起闪烁着红光的面纹、想起微张的柔软嘴唇、也想起那双似笑非笑的金色眼瞳。

冒险者明明一动也没动，爱梅特赛尔克也远远地站在那儿，可他就是有种感觉，因为这一次对视，自己身上的什么部分——或许是某种自己都不知道的、看不见的器官，或许是灵魂的触角，它触碰到了爱梅特赛尔克，不仅仅是那具极富魅力的肉体，更是触碰到了深藏在肉体中的、静静燃烧着的灵魂。

巨大的愉悦像利箭般射穿了他，带着疼痛的快乐让热血都冲上了冒险者的脑子，他脆弱的梦境再也不能承受这些，终于喘着粗气惊醒了。

冒险者懊恼地揪着头发，他以为从登上大升降梯的梯顶，自己已经经历足够多的战斗，这些战斗应该能让自己疲惫到沉沉睡去一夜无梦，没想到又一次梦到了那个无影……冒险者恐怕一辈子都忘不了那段经历，他从那次关于爱梅特赛尔克的春梦中醒来后，一时放纵被那个无影本人抓住，用那两片一直拧着扭曲笑意的嘴唇和那条总是吐出恶劣发言的舌头给他“解决”了生理问题，又因为自己的一时疏忽，被一个吻迷惑，大意食了自己的精粥。

他根本不敢思考爱梅特赛尔克为什么给他口交，只要想起那个家伙，那些记忆就涌上心头，他的身体也会开始自作主张地兴奋起来，虽然自从上了梯顶，冒险者就再没见过爱梅特赛尔克，可是谁知道这个无影是不是在哪个不为人知的角落看着他呢？再说，友好村费心给他准备的房间可不是让他做这些事的。他决定这次无论如何绝不放纵自己，尽管下身涨硬着被裹在内裤里的感觉十分难受，冒险者也没有去碰一碰，他的心砰砰跳着，甚至比之前战斗时还快，他的汗毛竖立，摩擦着衣料阵阵发痒，这让他的邪火怎么也消不下来。从满是霉味的床上跳了下，冒险者只穿着背心和内裤烦躁地在地板上踱步，偶尔有一两丝光线从没封好的窗板之间透进，像是窥视的目光，冒险者躲避着那些光线，心虚地在阴影中徘徊。

多年的战斗经验让冒险者的身体比他的脑子要快得多，抓起立在一旁的大剑挥出破空之声，待他反应过来的时候剑尖已经指着双手举在脸侧的爱梅特赛尔克了。他的手抖了一抖，视线移开了又回来，防备而坚决地瞪着无影。

爱梅特赛尔克则态度轻松地摆了摆两只手，挑着一边的眉毛眼睛扫过冒险者鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，讥讽地笑着问冒险者，再怎么有敌意也不用两把剑一起指着我吧？

冒险者羞得脸腾地一下就红了，他双手紧握，根本不敢放下剑，明明爱梅特赛尔克现在手无寸铁，但因为是同处封闭空间之中，他还是后退了两步好离那家伙更远一些。

无影夸张地耸耸肩，左手拨开大剑，向前走了两步，冒险者又退，他就又向前，硬是逼得冒险者磕磕巴巴地警告他别过来，也没停下，他说怎么，你这样连蛮神都不知道杀了多少的大英雄居然怕我一个无影？

冒险者点点头又摇摇头，最后实在架不住爱梅特赛尔克的步步紧逼，眼一闭心一横，把剑横在身前破罐子破摔地说，你真别过来我不是怕你我是怕我自己对你做出点啥没法和海德林交代的事啊！

你，对我？爱梅特赛尔克指指冒险者又指指他自己，短促地笑出了声。

这就让人不太高兴了，冒险者觉得自己也是堂堂正正顶天立地一男的，站着不比人挫躺着不比人短脑筋不比人差吃得也不比别人少，难不成因为自己是拂晓的英雄就没有七情六欲生理活动了？自己也会吃饭睡觉上厕所怎么就不能对着某些人勃起？我生气的时候连莫古力的绒球都敢拔，你是看不起我的作案能力还是咋地？

大约是刚睡醒脑子也不清楚，冒险者只想着搞点不那么过分的好警告警告这个无影，于是做出了平时绝不会做的举动，顺手把剑往旁边一搁，上前一步，伸出两只手——

他隔着那身加雷马开国皇帝的华服，狠狠捏了爱梅特赛尔克的屁股，一边捏还一边想，这两块肉还真是和梦里的手感一样好，估计也隔代遗传给了这个肉体的子孙后辈们，不然芝诺斯怎么眼看着那么翘一屁股，仰仰头都快和肩胛骨接壤了！等捏够了，冒险者还不知死活地拍了一下，啪的一声甚是响亮，他煞有介事地警告无影说，看见没有，我真的会这么干的啊！

爱梅特赛尔克并不生气，反而是愣了愣，旋即做出了一副惊叹的表情。他猛地进了一步，咚地一声把手撑在墙壁上，冒险者手也像电打了似的收了回来，他被爱梅特赛尔克这一步吓了一跳，不自觉地把手往衣角上抹了抹，就像是能抹掉什么犯罪证据似的。同时又慌张地大退一步，甚至绊倒了自己，扑通一声背撞上墙壁、坐在了地上，他意识到自己的样子不太体面，想站起来，但无影未让他如愿，一只脚踏上冒险者大腿内侧，略微施力，鞋跟在碾磨间碰到鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。无影弯下腰，俯视这位人类的英雄，这种悬殊的位置差让无影的任何表情都变成了夸张的假面，他前脚掌猛地发力，正踩在冒险者大腿内侧的皮肤上，那些皮肤是这位久经考验皮糙肉厚的大英雄身上少见的嫩肉，这一脚下去，冒险者发出了好大的吸气声，爱梅特赛尔克的声音像毒蛇的信子一样钻进冒险者的耳道里，他问如何？手感不错？是不是还没够，还想做点更过分的？

想想刚才自己干了什么，冒险者羞得差点一头撞死，哪还能说什么话，只能不停地摇头说不是没有啥更过分的了，爱梅特赛尔克戴着手套的手抚上他的耳朵，说你也不用否认，你这把剑可比你诚实多了。

无影这样说着，擦得锃亮的靴子踩上那块撑起了小帐篷的布料，他的动作很有分寸，虽然隔着一层，却能熟稔地用靴尖挑亮欲望的火苗，缠绵而不失矜贵地碾磨着脆弱的器官，又在合适的时机狠心踏下，施以恰到好处的痛苦。冒险者本也挣扎，但被爱梅特赛尔克用两个指头捏住了下巴，上面是全面包围的无影，下面是弱点被全权控制，他被强迫着抬起头，眼睁睁看着无影吐出许多不饶人的嘲讽，脑中一半是恼羞成怒另一半却只是那对开开合合的薄唇。他看得失神，竟是忍不住射了出来才一个激灵清醒了，内裤明显地洇湿了一块，冒险者赶忙伸出手掩住，却还是没能逃过无影的眼睛。

爱梅特赛尔克鼓鼓掌，称赞冒险者是个了不得的受虐狂，被人支使也能乐此不疲就算了，被敌人踩着裤裆也能射，实在是了不起。冒险者自知没能管住下半身，现在事实胜于雄辩，本没话反驳这个该死的无影。但他也不愿就这么落了下风，他反驳说，上次你那什么我，这次你又对我这样，我最多也就刚才摸你几块肉，你次次都对我……的那啥下手，我活二三十年了还没亲过别人呢，你们无影才是色情狂、大变态！

被斥为色情狂大变态的无影直起身子，展开手臂，摊着手把头扬得高高的，他的语气带着压不住的自豪，说难道你以为古代人会像你们这些不完整的生物一般，以这种野兽般的行为为乐？只有你们这些短寿又愚蠢的生命才会整天脑子里都是不负责任、没有计划的繁殖行为，我，爱梅特赛尔克！现在一不需要做这种事，二……你以为你是什么啊？不过是个不成样子的残次品，我还没那么不挑剔。

爱梅特赛尔克说得慷慨激昂，跟连珠炮似的，冒险者听他数落自己，脑子里却是一片平静。大概是刚释放出来进入了贤者时间让他摒除了许多杂念，往常他一向不太能理解那些政客参谋们九曲十八弯的心肠，但现在面对爱梅特赛尔克，他的脑子里有种感觉告诉他，眼前这家伙的话语里充满了夸张和表演，说出的话怕也是九真一假，看不上新生命是真，对性没有兴趣也是真，但什么是假的那部分呢？冒险者不太清楚，但就是那样觉得，这样的爱梅特赛尔克是假的，真正的他是——

是一种更温暖、更深沉、更柔和的……触感。

冒险者依旧狼狈地跌坐在地，只穿着背心和内裤，大腿上留着被靴底踩出的加雷马国徽形状的印子，内裤上还可笑地湿了一块。可他望进那双金色的眼睛，突然就产生了一种拥抱着抚摸对方的错觉，像是偶然接通了体内某处早已断裂的陈旧以太回路，连带着脑子里也嗡地一下，总是翻涌着让他闹恶心的光之以太也突然平静了。陌生的愉悦和舒适仿佛拨开次元的屏障、从梦中射出的一支箭，箭尾翎羽带起旋风驱散了所有的迷雾，从冒险者蔚蓝的眼睛里飞出，直插进无影的心窝里。

爱梅特赛尔克怔住了，脸上震惊的表情夸张到有一丝失态，冒险者却能感觉到这个无影此刻是真实的，他完全触及到了爱梅特赛尔克的感觉——错愕、狂喜随后又涌上滔天的悲伤和愤怒，像是被侮辱或是被欺骗似的。

当然会如此，毕竟在与那个人分离之后，爱梅特赛尔克早已与这种灵魂交融的感觉阔别万年之久，缺损的人类既没有这种能力、亦没有这种资格触碰完人的灵魂，完人们的感情贵重而忠贞，即使是同样位列十四席的拉哈布雷亚与艾里迪布斯和他也不是能接触到这个程度的交情。

只有这个懵懂愚昧的人类英雄只懂得遵循灵魂深处的本能却没有任何自觉。

加雷马国父的重重华袍把一切都遮掩住，但冒险者察觉得到，眼前这家伙，至少这具肉体，绝对兴奋起来了。不是因为提高的体温和膨胀的毛细血管，亦不是由于加速的呼吸或不自然的小动作，只是他“触摸”到的东西这样“告诉”着他。难得能驳一驳这个高傲的家伙的面子，冒险者耿直地把他的判断讲了出来，直言说可是爱梅特赛尔克你勃起了。无影当然是维持着冷酷淡然的态度，不着痕迹地吐了口气后矢口否认，冒险者抓住这一时气弱反客为主，隔着衣服一把按在了爱梅特赛尔克的腿间，抓住了正一柱擎天的“证据”，说你明明就有，我都摸到了，被我说两句话就起立我看你们无影也不咋淡定啊？还是说你这玩意看着挺厉害其实不能用，你在加雷马的子孙后代都是野生的？

冒险者这话说得极不好听，有着加雷马帝国开国皇帝身份的无影嘴角抽了抽，露出了笑容，可是他的笑意太过自然和谐，反而和那张长日拧出一副苦相的脸怎么看怎么不搭配。冒险者虽觉得对方应该不是在生气，还是被爱梅特赛尔克笑得心里直发毛，没等开口，就只见眼前的无影嘴都没张，声音就直接在他脑子里响起来了。

爱梅特赛尔克的声音说，能不能用，你不亲自试试怎么知道呢？这可是无影爱梅特赛尔克、加雷马国父的绝密情报，今天我就屈尊破例、亲自给你这位海德林的使徒详细说说。

这一句话之间，冒险者被拎着后脖颈子像提溜小狗崽似的拎了起来丢上了床，床上掀起一点带着霉味的灰尘，他咳了两声的功夫，已经被有着加雷马开国皇帝相貌的男人压倒在床，非常不妙地，两条腿还并着搭在人家一边肩上，腿根的缝隙处紧紧贴着某些鼓起来的器官。

爱梅特赛尔克叼着指尖把手套脱了下来，冒险者则扭动着后撤，内裤腰上的系带都松了半边，他说你你你干嘛，我和你不一样我只是忍不住想摸摸你，可不会吸你那玩意的、信不信我给你咬掉了你就只能顺势变个女人了！

爱梅特赛尔克的手慢慢从冒险者的膝盖窝滑下去，扯下松脱的系带，他摇摇手指，说大英雄，你尽管使劲儿咬，我用的是你那张没有牙的嘴，还怕你这张嘴一会儿闭不上呢。

冒险者傻乎乎地问到，我……就一张嘴啊？

话音刚落，他发现了自己正被爱梅特赛尔克摸的位置，一口气差点没上来，伸腿就要踹，要不是因为顾忌外面都是人，他都得喊出声。冒险者情急地试图挣开，说等会儿等会儿那不是嘴啊、只出不进的！爱梅特赛尔克两个指头沾上他内裤上残留的黏液，借着这点微弱的润滑硬是挤进了狭窄的入口，进进出出的动作中摸上肠壁，找准敏感点捻按，冒险者从没体会过这种感觉，刚才射过的器官又颤颤巍巍地挺了起来。

快感来得猝不及防，还没来得及做出任何反抗就让他沉沦，那些灵活的指头在他体内谨慎地开疆扩土，最终增加到四根的手指在甬道里因分泌出的大量汁液畅通无阻，无论抽插还是扩张都没让他感受到一星半点的疼痛，他只觉得连绵不绝的快感从腹腔传来，像火在里面烧着，阴茎前端的小孔也变成了一眼泉水，稀薄的粘液止不住地往外冒。和被碰前面的感觉截然不同，这种快感仿佛没有尽头，就像永远不会停下一般让冒险者沉醉其中又心生恐惧，他的眼前发黑，无论怎么大口喘息空气好像都不够用似的，脑子也快在颅骨里融化成一滩浆糊，没哭喊出声就是最后的理智了。

那些手指突然退了出去，冒险者被开拓过的入口却一时没能闭上，他的下身被爱梅特赛尔克的衣袍遮住，并看不见什么正在发生，只听得一阵窸窸窣窣，什么粗壮炽热的东西抵住还湿润着的穴口，一寸一寸地挤开黏膜和软肉，在以太冲突带来的阵阵刺痛中楔入了他的身体。无影目光灼灼地盯着他失神的双眼，总算是开口打破了沉默，说你看这不是能出也能进吗？

就算是对男男情事不甚了解，冒险者至少也是有基本的性知识的，下身的软穴紧咬着对方的肉茎，他就算不想，也终于意识到自己这个传说中的光之战士居然稀里糊涂地和佐迪亚克的信徒做爱了，海德林在上，他本来绝没有这个意向，如果不是光之以太过剩搞得他经常脑子停止思考，肯定不会发展到这个地步。

爱梅特赛尔克在冒险者的屁股上抹着打圈，又把沾满爱液的手指举到他面前给他看，嘲笑他是个天生欠肏的肉壶，既会用下面的小嘴吸人的阴茎、又湿得像在泄洪。看到了自己的身体竟对爱梅特赛尔克热情到这幅样子，冒险者也知道做不做完已由不得自己做主，从被扔上床，主导这一切的就都是爱梅特赛尔克了。这个无影并非不厚道，他的尺寸相当可观，却没有在插入中让自己疼痛或者受伤，甚至光之以太过剩导致的诸多不适也意外地减轻了。这意味着如果明天冒险者就不得不为十四个世界的天下苍生拧掉爱梅特赛尔克的脑袋，要克服的将只是才上过床的尴尬情绪，恐怕还能比之前拧得更有劲儿、更干脆些。

冒险者觉得这个无影肯定也是有一些自己的计较，虽然既没有拥抱也没有亲吻，爱梅特赛尔克的插入行为却可以说是温柔的，折叠摆弄冒险者肉体的时候，少了渴望的冲动、多的是十成的克制，冒险者除了穴口因为摩擦有点肿胀之外全身连个手指印也没留下。无影用音韵般的节奏把冒险者维持在一个愉悦又不过度的状态里，这样的高潮虽不会猛烈到让人发狂，却一刻不断、没有任何喘息的机会。冒险者的肉体没有受什么损伤，但在他想找回那种“触碰”的感觉时，无影又会狠狠地捅进他的身体里，用火热的抚慰打断他的思路，强迫他的注意力转向淫液涓涓不绝的下身，好让他的灵魂被屈服于情欲的肉体困住，不能再擅自窥视这位自诩完人的无影的心绪。

冒险者耳朵里满是抽插时淫靡的水声和他自己的喘息，要集中精神不算简单，更别提无影注意到了他的小动作，干脆移开了视线不去看他的眼睛。可情绪毕竟是很难掩饰的，爱梅特赛尔克的自制和疏离也太过刻意，冒险者决心不再像条熟透的盐烤白金鲷鱼一样任人下口，趁着无影俯身压开他双腿的空档，他腹部发力，伸手捧住了对方的脸，瞪着一双死不瞑目似的眼睛狠狠地亲了上去。他的动作太气势汹汹，还撞上了对方的牙齿，把他自己的嘴唇也撞破了。

他们他又一次对视了。

酸涩莫名弥漫在冒险者的眼眶里，眼泪也不知道为什么落了下来，他只是看着爱梅特赛尔克被额前白发遮住一半的金色眼睛就无法思考，三个模糊不清的音节在他的脑子里回荡，于是他闭上了眼睛，在心里反复咀嚼着那个模糊的读音。

冒险者能感觉到对面的无影的肌肉紧绷到颤抖，良久，他落入了今夜的第一个拥抱里。那个拥抱极紧，几乎和当下的亲吻一起榨干了他肺里的全部空气。

他也搂住了爱梅特赛尔克，因为他在那一刻终于想起了，这三个模糊的音节——

正是眼前这个男人已不为任何人所知的真名。


End file.
